Problem: What is the greatest possible number of digits in the product of a 4-digit whole number and a 3-digit whole number?
Solution: The greatest product of a 4-digit whole number and a 3-digit whole number is $(10^4-1)(10^3-1)=10^7-10^4-10^3+1=10^7-(10^4+10^3-1)$. $10^7$ has 8 digits and $10^4+10^3-1=11,000-1=10,999$ has 5 digits. Clearly, their difference (10,000,000-10,999) has $8-1=\boxed{7}$ digits.